


Charge

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Come Kink, Come play, Excessive Amounts of Come, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Multi, illicit uses for mediguns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout wants to get fucked all day long.  With the clever application of the kritzkrieg and the quick-fix, Heavy and Medic are happy to give him what he wants.  Over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [your_bro_joe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/gifts).



The air crackled and hummed with a mixture of electricity and unbridled lust. The red light of two mediguns flowed in unsteady wobbles through the air, the steady bleed of the quick-fix building alongside the sparking of the kritzkrieg.

Medic had assured Scout that he'd done this before. That he and Heavy had spent several nights, in particular, their first anniversary, so occupied. And as the lithe athlete laid on the bed, the massive Russian deep inside of him, fucking him for all he was worth, vigorously pounding deep into his body and soaking up the rays of the remote-operated machines of medical super-science, he believed it. They definitely knew what they were doing.

"Are you close, Schatz?" the doctor purred, curled against Scout near the head of their bed, hands sifting through the young man's hair, contentedly awaiting his turn. The whole bed rocked hard, Heavy's desperate rutting having reached the peak of its crescendo, slamming into Scout, wrenching hoarse cries, near screams from him. Tears leaked from his eyes, and his mouth was stretched around an unending and unashamed stream of moans. His buck teeth peeked under his lips, and his tongue lolled out just a little bit. Neither older man was even sure if Scout was entirely coherent anymore, which is exactly what he'd wanted.

"Am close," Heavy confirmed, driving deep, relishing Scout's tightness, the slick slide of lube and come mixed inside of him, and groaned. They'd been fucking Scout in turns, steadily, near-constantly, for half the day now, and showed no signs of stopping. He'd begged them to fuck him stupid, to rail him for hours and hours, to fill him with come all day long. They were only happy to comply.

Come leaked from Scout's blissfully sore ass. It didn't hurt. The quick-fix made sure of that. But it ached in a very good way, from use. His legs were half-numb as Heavy held them in his massive hands, twitching with each snap of his hips, each smooth ingress of his enormous cock.

The runner's own cock leaked onto his belly, the relentless pounding of his prostate milking clear precome from his slit, joining the multiple white spatters that covered him, a mixture of his own and his lovers'. When he wasn't fucking the younger man, Medic had taken to jerking off onto him while he waited, and a fresh spatter adorned Scout's cheek from the most recent incident, cooling and seated just in his line of sight, catching the light a little and making him shudder.

"Doktor!" Heavy called, and Medic flipped the kritzkrieg's switch on the remote he held, the gun kicking into ubercharge and lighting Heavy up with crackling sparkles. The giant Russian drove into Scout, once, twice, and with a roar, filled him, his cock pumping excessive volumes of his seed into his slim lover, the kritzkrieg sending his body into overdrive until Scout felt overfull and come oozed out around Heavy, still inside. When the charge died and the gun returned to its normal treatment, Heavy took a deep breath, spent, shuddering, and slowly withdrew, the quick-fix beginning to work already, reinvigorating him.

He scooted back, letting Scout's legs down, and looked at him. He was red down to his shoulders, panting, whimpering, crying, and drooling. His ass gaped from overuse, the skin flushed pink where it had been liberally abused, slick and leaking come onto the bed, where a puddle had formed beneath him. Heavy silently thanked Medic's forethought of putting down a barrier between the sheets and the mattress.

"How are you, Haschen?" Medic asked, pressing a kiss to Scout's forehead.

Scout mumbled something and reached up limply for Medic, who nuzzled into his hand. He was pulled gently down for a proper kiss, and when they parted, Scout licked his own lips. He fixed his eyes, having difficulty focusing, on the doctor. He whispered, "More."


End file.
